Embodiments relate to compressive sensing and, more particularly, to a system and method for providing a high resolution infrared image from a low resolution infrared detector array with compressive sensing.
Target detection systems are generally used to determine a location of a potential target in a field of view of a sensor. Traditionally, this is accomplished with high quality images generated by a conventional imager. However, when a wide field of view is intended, this can pose a challenge for data acquisition due to very high bandwidth requirements. For capturing images in the infrared spectrum, systems have been developed. However, such systems have been found to have a high size, weight and power (SWaP) requirement as well as cost. This is because such systems typically require not only large infrared focal plane arrays, but also large cooling systems to cool the arrays.
Manufacturers and users of target detection systems would benefit from a system and method which provides for target detection where SWaP is reduced.